


The Night Before

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bachelor Party, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Smut, Smutty oneshot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: It's the night before Ignis and Gladio get married and Ignis has a surprise to pull Gladio away from his bachelor party
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomnianRedMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/gifts).



The was the night before Gladio and Ignis’s wedding, and Ignis had caught wind that Noctis and Prompto were planning a bachelor party for Gladio. Ignis had carefully specified that no such events would be taking place, however Noctis was now the king. If he took Gladio out for drinks, then of course Gladio would be happy to oblige. The last thing Ignis needed, though, was Gladio going somewhere and getting in trouble, or Six forbid, going to a strip club. Ignis wasn’t averse to going to a strip club, but it was something that he preferred to do with Gladio instead of separately. 

_Darling, please come home when you can  
I would very much like to talk to you before   
our upcoming nuptials tomorrow_

Ignis sent the text to Gladio then sat back in the plush chair in the corner of their room in the citadel. He was still wearing his glaive uniform, freshly off of work before their wedding the next day where he would then be free to spend the next week in marital bliss in Altissia. He waited until his phone went off then smiled.

_I’m coming back now. Noct took us  
out for drinks. He mentioned a strip  
club but I’d prefer to go to one with  
you. Or see you strip for me ;)_

With a wry grin, Ignis stood up and walked over to the alcohol tray. He poured himself a bottle of wine, took a small sip, then decided it was okay to reply. 

_Don’t spoil the surprise now ;)_

Ignis knew that would get Gladio moving at a much faster rate. He sipped his wine happily before he lit the candles in the room, dimmed the lighting, and set music that was sensual with a decent beat. It may have been the night before their wedding, but it was also Ignis’s night to entice Gladio and show him exactly what he was getting into. Once everything was set, Ignis changed his clothes into something a bit more fitting for the occasion. 

The outfit he got for the occasion was both enticing and sexy. It was an outfit he had specifically commissioned for the occasion, and the seamstress had only been too happy to oblige the challenge. His black leather pants were tight, too tight, with a criss-crossed pattern of silver lace going up the side. If Gladio pulled on the thread hard enough then his pants would come undone very quickly, and his legs were exposed about two inches on either side starting from his ankle and all the way up to his waist. His black shirt was just as tight, a gossamer black with the same lace stitching up the side. Over that he had on a silver lapeled jacket, far too tight and form fitting for it to be meant for anything but taking off. Ignis was not interested in the male lingerie sold in stores. What he had made was commissions based off of his kingsglaive uniform, something that Gladio particularly liked on him.

After Ignis was done dressing, he waited by the sweeping balcony doors, the black curtains gentle drifting in the late night air. It was a fantastically cool spring day, welcoming the beginning of a new dawn and a perfect day for their wedding tomorrow. Ignis stared down at the Citadel grounds below him until he saw Gladio rushing in, followed by his entourage of men loudly hooting for him to enjoy his last night with his soon-to-be husband. Nyx and Libertus were bringing up the rear while Noctis and Prompto walked hand in hand, the two already long since married since Noctis defeated Ardyn.

With a gentle smile, Ignis walked over to the wardrobe and opened one of the drawers within it. He pulled out a lace mask and put it on, tying the ribbon perfectly so that it was secure on his face. For a brief moment he assessed his appearance in the mirror, then he turned up the music and waited. It didn’t take a long time for Gladio to barge through the door, his eyes wild and looking even wilder when he saw Ignis standing over by the balcony. 

“Wow,” Gladio said softly as he came over to Ignis, a smile on his face. “What’s all this about?”

“I figured you might want to know what you’re getting into before tomorrow,” Ignis offered. Gladio moved to touch Ignis, but Ignis put his hand on Gladio’s chest and pushed him firmly but gently until he was following his command. Gladio backed up and sat in a plush chair that Ignis and put strategically in the middle of the floor. That’s when Gladio seemed to take notice of the music, the lighting, and the atmosphere of the room. 

“Ignis,” Gladio said with an obvious desire in his voice. His eyes were twinkling in the light of the candles, his cock already hard and straining in his pants. Ignis could see it, nearly throbbing in his pants as he stood in front of him. Delighted, Ignis turned the music up just enough before he got started.

Gladio watched with surprised desire as Ignis began his seduction, a dance that proved to Gladio that he was as lithe and as flexible as he was purported to be. Ignis sensually danced over to Gladio, careful to gradually take off his jacket before tossing it seductively at Gladio. Gladio caught it in his hand and inhaled deeply before he tossed it to the floor next to him. Ignis continued his dance as he sauntered over to Gladio, reveling in how Gladio’s eyes danced in tandem with the beat over his body. 

Carefully, Ignis straddled Gladio, swaying his hips as he danced on top of his fiance. Gladio’s hands up and down Ignis’s torso until he was taking his top off for him. Ignis moaned as he ground his hips into Gladio, their cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes as he continued his strip tease. Gladio made to touch Ignis’s cock through his pants, but Ignis grinned at him and stood up, continuing the dance and enticing him as he delicately showed him how flexible he was through his many sways, twirls, and bends.

Gladio was about to lose himself, Ignis could tell, as he carefully unzipped his pants. He stared at his fiance with lustful eyes as he deliciously danced out of his pants, his back turned to Gladio as he watched him from over his shoulder. Ignis wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he was very slow and prodigious as he peeled his pants off. When he bent down to take off his pants, he was sure to do so with a deliberate seduction, salacious and lascivious as he stood up straight.

“Gladio,” Ignis purred as he sauntered over to his lover and straddled him, his cock tall and throbbing against Gladio’s pants. “Tell me what you want of me.”

“I want to fuck you,” Gladio nearly growled. He put his large hands on Ignis’s ass and gripped him tightly. “I want to fuck you against the wall.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ignis asked him. He reached into Gladio’s pocket and pulled out a condom, exactly where he knew one would be. They had learned early on in the relationship that both of them were far too sexually active not to have condoms on hand constantly. He ground his hips on top of Gladio, making his fiance moan and writhe underneath of him. Carefully, Ignis reached down and unzipped Gladio’s pants, pulling out his weighty cock and stroking it carefully. 

“Ignis,” Gladio moaned as Ignis opened the condom wrapper and put the condom on him for him. “I’m going to fuck you raw.”

“Please do,” Ignis moaned. Before Ignis could do anything else, Gladio wrapped his arms under Ignis’s thighs, making Ignis let out a surprised yelp in delight. He laughed as Gladio stood up, his ankles straddling his shoulders, and he wrapped his hands around Gladio’s neck for balance. 

Gladio was swift. He got up and carried Ignis until his back was pressed against the wall. Ignis was about to scold him for putting him in such an awkward position, but he only could gasp and moan. Gladio plunged his cock deep within Ignis in that position, his strength keeping Ignis pinned against the wall as he hit his prostate deep within him before Ignis could even ask or beg for more. There was no gentleness about Gladio when he was lost that far into his lust, and Ignis held onto him tightly as Gladio pulsated in and out of him with little care.

“Fuck….mmmnnn….” Ignis couldn’t get the words out. Gladio’s girth was so large, so deep within him, that he felt like he was going to be overcome with the electric jolts of pulse after pulse within him. His back arched as Gladio buried his lips into Ignis’s neck. He pulled Ignis away from the wall and roughly set him on the floor then quickly pulsed in and out of him.

“I’m up to the hilt,” Gladio moaned. “Fuck. I’m going to lose it.”

“Do it,” Ignis moaned. Gladio was only too happy to oblige, thrusting in and out of Ignis with wild abandon. They both moaned into their climax, the white hot bliss turning to blinding ecstasy as Ignis came quickly. Gladio wasn’t much further behind him, and they were both left panting, laying on the carpet in a sweaty mess of bodily fluids and fulfilled desire. Gladio ran one hand over Ignis’s hair before kissing him and removing his lace mask.

“I can’t tell my fiance about this,” Gladio said with a devious grin. “He might get jealous.”

“Don’t worry,” Ignis said with a giggle in his tone. He kissed Gladio, glad to be marrying him in just a few hours from now. “I don’t think your fiance will mind.”

“Fuck, I am so glad I’m marrying you,” Gladio said. He pulled out of Ignis and knelt on the ground in front of him. “This was the best bachelor party I can imagine.”

“Now it’s my turn for my bachelor party,” Ignis said as he looked at Gladio with a languid smile. “Ready?”

“Am I ever?” Gladio grinned before leaning over and kissing Ignis. Ignis smiled into the kiss, glad that he had been successful in his surprise. Marrying Gladio was the best decision Ignis ever made. This surprise came second. He just hoped they wouldn’t be too tired for the ceremony tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble I did based on a request for InsomnianRedMuse based off of a conversation we had. I hope you like it! It's not particularly large (pun) or thorough, but it's a good break before we get into long fics! :)


End file.
